Large enterprises may develop and maintain large computer systems to promote their business activities. For example, a large telecommunications service provider enterprise may have large computer systems to accumulate customer usage records, to manage their telecommunications network equipment, to coordinate sales activities, to generate accurate and timely customer bills, and other. In some circumstances these computer systems develop over time and comprise different technologies, different third party components, and different interfaces.
Employees and/or customers may interact with front-end applications that depend upon data stored in back-end systems. An intermediate layer of computer applications and/or systems may be provided that mediates between the front-end applications and the back-end systems. To provide timely and efficient front-end response in such a large computer system, the intermediate layer of computer applications and/or systems needs to be designed to be efficient and scalable in order to grow gracefully as the enterprise grows and/or changes.